Maps
Category: Guides When you're lost out in the middle of nowhere, nothing beats a good map and some prodigious use of the M and U keys. Listed below are links to the best maps we can find. =GMC Maps= These maps are reference maps to help players achieve the Grandmaster Cartographer title. They should have the following properties: *100%+ explored (obviously). This does not mean that the map will have every single spot explored, as there is 1-2% extra on each continent. *At full, zoomed-in resolution. The resolution of the map itself changes based on what your Interface Size is set to in-game; if your screenshots don't match the reference map, try changing this setting. *Taken with the U-map (not the M-map) so that the cloud layer and outpost icons are not present. Maps made with the M-map are still useful, although the icons may hide unexplored spots and the clouds will distort comparisons somewhat. NOTE: These files are very large, so please save them to your computer instead of abusing the bandwidth of the map creators. Prophecies campaign Before the Eye of the North expansion was released, Arena.net updated the entire map of Tyria (see Game updates/20070717). Mostly, this only affected the existing regions by darkening the background of Ascalon and the Shiverpeaks, although it did introduce a couple minor changes in the map details. For this reason, any maps created before the update may no longer be accurate enough to be useful in some cases. Pre-update * 100% Tyria by Gem 4.5MB Post-update * 100% Tyria and EotN (M-map) by Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Relase notes Factions campaign * 100% Cantha (M-map) by Skaare of Aiur 2.72MB Release notes * 100% Cantha (1440 x 900) by Ladu 1.37MB Nightfall campaign * 100% Elona by Silent Vex 3.1MB * 100% Elona (M-map) by Skaare of Aiur 2.36MB Release notes Eye of the North EotN does not have a Cartographer title; instead, exploring the map counts toward the Master of the North title. * 100% Tyria and EotN (M-map) by Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Relase notes =Other maps= Core Locations * Battle Isles Realms of the Gods These areas are not shown on any continental map because they exist in the Mists. * The Fissure of Woe * The Underworld * Underworld With Entrances and Shrines Prophecies campaign Pre-Searing * Pre-Searing Ascalon by Skaare of Aiur 368KB Relase notes * The Catacombs (labeled) by J.Kougar Post-Searing * Interactive Tyria Elite Skill Map by Lore of Mythos Regions * Ascalon 441KB * Northern Shiverpeaks * Kryta 508KB * Maguuma Jungle 427KB * Crystal Desert 312KB * Southern Shiverpeaks * Ring of Fire Island Chain 139KB Factions campaign *Shing Jea Boss locations by Nafergo *Interactive Cantha Elite Skill Map by Lore of Mythos Alliance Battle Maps * Kanaai Canyon * Etnaran Keys * Saltspray Beach * Grenz Frontier * Ancestral Lands Nightfall campaign * Elona (labeled) 3.7MB by Guild Wars Vault * Elona boss/green item locations 6MB by - Didis / Lowland lions hosted at Guild Wars Vault * Elona Treasure map 2.71MB by Norrie Regions by Guild Wars Vault * Istan 618KB * Kourna 1001KB * Vabbi 1MB * The Desolation 748KB Realm of Torment * Outposts with portals to explorable areas 140KB by Bikini Area maps with blessings by Bikini & Lethor Map legend * Domain of Fear with blessings 142KB * Domain of Secrets with blessings 135KB * Depths of Madness with blessings 177KB